Theseus and the Minotaur
It is the story of Theseus' quest of freeing the Amazons and slaying the Minotaur. Section heading The Minotaur was a large creature who killed many Amazons who dared to free his captives.But one day,Theseus,son of Aegeus,Poseidon,and Aethra was born.After reaching eight,Theseus was trained by Aegeus and Poseidon to fight for self-defense and not for vengeance.After reaching fifteen,Amazon knights and Aegeus went to battle the Minotaur.Aegeus made his soldiers choose by sea or by land,where they will pass the Saronic Gulf.Thousands of his soldiers chose the sea while his hundred loyalist chose to go with him to the Saronic gulf.Before going,Aegeus told the easy path choosers that "You'll never be real knights unless you pass the Gulf".Now,the soldiers went on and continued.But,they encountered Poseidon's sea serpents.Some of them are killed while some of them survived.Meanwhile in the Saronic Gulf,at the first entrance,they encountered some Satyrs and Satyresses.Then,after passing through them they encountered Periphetes.Some of the knights are killed by him.But,the remaining knights fought and defeated him.On the next entrance,they saw two Hydras.Some are killed by their fire-breathing.But,the remaining others passed through those.Then,they fought Sinis,a robber,bravely.He wounded Aegeus.But,Aegeus easily recovered.He grabbed his money bags and dropped it to the mudlands,flowing way.Sinis was distracted then,a knight kicked him down unconscious.Then,at Crommyon,they battled Harpies,Centaurs,and a large Chimera.After that,they saw Crommyonian Sow.They taken it down.After that,they proceeded to Megara.They fought some Manticores and Ipotanes.After a few moments,they saw Sciron.He beaten down Aegeus and his knights badly.Then,Aegeus was forced to wash his feet.When he knelt,he kicked Aegeus down the cliff,where he was eaten by a sea monster.He did the same to the Amazonian knights.But,Aegeus survived and rode the sea monster to the next entrance.At Eleusis,where he met Cercyon.He broke Cercyon's arm.Now,Aegeus passed through.But,Cercyon healed his broken arm.On the last entrance,he met the last bandit--Procrustes.He defeated him.Finally,he reached the Minotaur's location.He saw the other Amazonians dying.He tried to stab the Minotaur with his sword but it had been broken.Then,Minotaur killed him.Poseidon told Theseus that his father,Aegeus,was killed by the Minotaur.Infuriated after learning it,Theseus wielded a sword and went to the Saronic Gulf.After slaying the creatures in it and killing the bandits,he now fought the Minotaur.He had cut off one of his horns,which broke his sword.Now,he ran away.He returned back to the Mount of Idols,with a frowned face."Poseidon,I had failed you",he said at Poseidon's figure.Poseidon appeared and encouraged him that he could do it.Now,Theseus went back to the Minotaur's labyrinth.The Minotaur kept on charging at him.Theseus couldn't dodge it.Then,when the Minotaur got tired,Theseus threw three spears at Minotaur,who dodges those.But,Theseus got his last spear.He threw it at the Minotaur and slayed it.Now,he freed the Amazons and told them to run away.Then,the Minotaur rose up.Now,the Amazons ran away.The Minotaur was already dizzy but was still fighting.After Minotaur's head hit the walls several times,Theseus now stabbed the Minotaur on its heart.Then,it died.Aethra,hoping her son is alive,asked the Amazons if he is alive.Then,Theseus came out of the Labyrinth,and said that he succeeded.Now,Theseus and Aethra embraced each other.Poseidon,in the sea,appeared and said,"I knew he could do it".Now,the Amazons and the Athenian Knights repeated saying "All hail Theseus". Section heading Write the second section of your page here.